


Where is he?

by elvarette_chalondra_13



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cadiscord Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvarette_chalondra_13/pseuds/elvarette_chalondra_13
Summary: secret-santa-event-2020 gift, for Ambroise Framboise.This fic start after the episode 541 (crombell has just claim to launch nuclear missiles), mostly between the last episode and epilogue.Warning: angst.Sorry for taking a loooong time to make it.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Cadiscord Secret Santa 2021





	Where is he?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbroiseFramboise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroiseFramboise/gifts).



> This is my first time writing a fic to be published, and my first angst fic.  
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for mistakes.

* * *

—desert—

"Bahahahahahaha! Even if you kill me, your world will be devastated for good!"

Pissed off, Frankenstein stab the darkspear right to Crombel's chest.

"Urgh!"

"Despite these menaces' vicious tantrum to get a good feast of you, I found the idea rather disgusting and therefore unacceptable. But you give me no choice. Rest assured, these fellas will show you a great hospitality."

"Kraaah!"

Frankenstein grips the darkspear tightly while looking at it, and, "This thing was a nuisance already, with all the recent power-binging.. but now it's basically become a loose cannon with Crombel's soul and particles of the bloodstone. I'm not sure when I can pull this thing out again if it stays this way." And with that he withdraws the darkspear.

"Frankenstein." Lunark made an announcement, "My people confirmed that Crombel wasn't lying. They detected manmade nuclear missiles getting ready for launch."

* * *

—house—

"There's no time. There's no time at all. Even if the third elder and I try everything to infiltrate the missile launch, it's impossible to eliminate the lock placed by Crombel. At this rate.."

Tao remembered Raizel got back home badly wounded earlier, and he couldn't let that happened again.

'No. I cannot give up like this. I must stop those missiles, even if I can stop only one of them.' "Ugh.."

Tao bite his lips, his nose is bleeding due to the tension he felt.

'Incredible. I can't even keep track of his hands. Not to mention he can actually visually and cognitively process millions of data that flash on and off the screen in a matter of seconds..' Ikhan thought.

* * *

—throne room, Lukedonia—

"Nuclear missiles? Are you saying there are nuclear missiles waiting to be launched?" one journalist asking furiously.

"Maybe that man's lying."

"Maybe."

"We doubt he is lying. We cannot provide you with every detail about that man, but he attempted to eradicate mankind with another means."

* * *

—house—

Tao finish his hacking with a slam to his laptop, surprising the kids.

"Tao?"

"What's wrong?"

"Damn it.."

_"Luckily, the forces of men that raised Crombel's bases managed to take over the bases and seized the missiles before launch. And we managed to shut down most of the missiles as well. However.."_

"We couldn't stop two of the missiles from launch."

_"True. And as of now.. there is no way to control those two missiles. One of them could not be sabotaged in the first place. Now there is nothing we can do."_

* * *

—desert—

"Most of the missiles were stopped, but my people just confirmed that two of them were launched."

* * *

—KSA—

"Goddamnit! Is there really nothing we can do, other than watching billions of people die?!" Yeonsu Na yells.

* * *

—house—

"Where are those missiles headed to?" Muzaka finally asks.

"We're still figuring it out. But judging by the estimated route.. one of them is headed here," answer Tao.

"It's flying over here?!"

"S-so what's going to happen?"

"Do not fear." Raizel finally speaks.

"Huh? What do you mean, Rai? There's no need for us to fear?"

"I will not be able to save the destination for another missiles. However, I will stop the missile threatening this place."

"What? Rai, you're not saying you're gonna stop that missile, are you?"

"That is the only way."

"Even if nobles are stronger than humans, how are you going to stop a nuclear missile?"

"Wait, let's say you can stop it. But then what will happen to you?"

Raizel just smiles for the answer.

"What will happen to you?! Why won't you tell us?"

"Rai, are you.. are you going to give up your life to save people?"

"Rai, is that what you're saying?"

"Rai.."

Raizel has determined his choice. "Do not let your mourning mar your memories. And my times with all of you were a blessing.."

After saying that, Raizel raise his hand, he erase the memories of him from the kids.

* * *

—throne room, Lukedonia—

"We doubt we can pinpoint the exact destination, but both of them will probably land on human metropolises. And one of them is targeted towards his home."

"On human metropolises?"

"So how many casualties are we expecting?"

"I will go." Lascrea suddenly says. "Send me the coordinates that require my defense as soon as they are determined."

"And we will stand with you, my Lord!"

"Kei, Rosaria. I require your presence."

"Our deepest gratitude, my Lord."

"My Lord! I will also—"

"As for the rest of you, protect Lukedonia. With your presence in our homeland, I can leave without concerns. ... Gechutel K. Landegre." Lascrea turns to Gechutel.

"Yes, my Lord."

"It appears I must follow the footprints of my father the Lord and task you with a great burden. Once we enter eternal sleep, our people will need your powers."

"As you wish, my Lord."

"Gechutel, if it were not for you.. I would not be standing here."

Gechutel seems startled with her words. "My Lord.."

"W-wait a minute. It looks like you all are sharing your last goodbyes.. are you saying you'll stop those missiles?" ask one of the journalists.

"Precisely."

"Is that.. possible for you people?"

"We are not sure. We'll see only if we try," Rosaria answers.

"You're going to risk your life for something you don't even know whether you'll succeed?! You don't even know if you can make it! And this has nothing to do with your people! Plus, most of the humans are against your people! Why would you do that for humans?!"

"Why, do you ask?"

".. Yes. Why?"

"It is because.. we are nobles. Nobles gifted with power greater than yours.."

* * *

—desert—

"My people just confirmed that one of the missiles is nearing your home. And the Noblesse and Lord Muzaka moved out to stop it," informs Lunark to the rest.

"Isn't there anything we can do right here?" Karias asks.

"No. It's way out of the range. Not to mention apparently it can detonate in air and cause even greater damage if it is handled carelessly."

"My master moved out?" The horror creep up to Frankenstein's face.

* * *

—on one of the humans metropolises—

"Ludis, is this the place?"

_"Yes. The missile will be there in a few minutes."_

"Luckily, it appears we are on time," Rosaria says.

"What is happening among humans right now?" Lascrea asks.

_"The ruling bodies are aware this is no joke or a simple threat, so they are racing against time. But most of the people, not included in the said bodies do not believe this is real. In fact, they believe Crombel is not a human but our affiliate. Hence their antagonism towards us has grown."_

"Ludis, how about the other missile?"

_"The Noblesse set out to stop it."_

Lascrea sighs and smiles, "I could not expect anything else."

* * *

—werewolves headquarters—

"It's Lord Muzaka!"

_"I believe y'all know what's happening. One of those missiles happens to be coming here, so I had no choice."_

"Lord Muzaka, we will stand with you!" Kentas shouts.

_"What do you mean? You guys are far away. It's impossible for you to get here. And you have to take care of our kind. The thorns in our kind's path have never been sharper. And we can blame none other than ourselves for that. I know it will be a great ordeal.. but I'd like to ask each and every one of you to keep the pride of werewolves and live on._

_And Garda. Looks like I've never got to offer you anything other than an apology."_

* * *

—Korea—

_"Lord Muzaka.."_

"In the past, I was a failure as a lord. But I could take the lead of our kind thanks to your help. Though I'm not the lord right now, our people need your help. So.."

_"Your wish.. is my command."_

"That wasn't a command. It was a request. I wish you the best.. for all of you."

There's a pause for a moment, "Raizel. I'm all set."

"Your sacrifice is unnecessary, Muzaka."

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think you can handle this alone in that state, do you? And you're not the only part of the reason why. I wouldn't have butted in if it were impossible to stop the missile in the first place. But what choice do I have here? Billions of humans might die if I don't try."

"..."

Tao break the silence, _"You'll soon get to see the missile. But you must not land an attack on the missile and detonate it. If we have a nuclear explosion in the air, we'll suffer damage no less than the direct impact on earth."_

Raizel is the one who answers, "I will keep that in mind. Tao. I am counting on you with the rest of the family. And please tell them.. to choose and carry on with the lives their hearts desire.."

_"Yes, Sir."_

"And tell Frankenstein.. I am sorry."

_"Yes.. Sir."_

"Hey, Raizel. It's been a real pleasure." Muzaka stretch out his hand.

"My soul echoes nothing different." Raizel hold Muzaka's stretched out hand.

"Here it comes!"

On both sides, they start to let out their powers. Muzaka transforms to his werewolf form, Raizel grows his wings, Lascrea draws out Ragnarok, Kei Ru and Rosaria draws out their soul weapons too.

They hold the nuclear missiles with all they got without detonate it.

Raizel grits his teeth, trying to do his best with his condition now. There's a rumble, then a flash, then there's nothing in the sky.

* * *

—desert—

Frankenstein's heart thump, and he startled.

'Master..!'

* * *

KSA—

"The explosion in the air is gone!"

"What?"

"And no harm was done on the ground!"

"No way..!"

* * *

—house—

Tao sends a jet plane to Frankenstein's coordinate, to bring them home.

_"Tao, how is my master's condition?"_

"..You better go home first, boss."

* * *

"Boss!"

"What happened to them?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Sir Raizel erased their memory(?)"

Frankenstein sighs, and then says, "Alright. Send them home."

"Right away, boss."

"Where is.. my master?"

None of Tao and Muzaka have the gut to tell him. But their sad looks is enough to explain it to Frankenstein.

"Where? Where is him?!"

He already knows the answer, but he decided to not believe it till anyone tell him otherwise.

His eyes become teary, and he grabs Muzaka's shoulders, and shakes him.

"Where is he, Muzaka? Where is he?! You're the one who do the missile with him, you're the last person with him! Where is he?! Why I can't feel his presence?!" Frankenstein yells at Muzaka, who didn't even bother to struggle. Frankenstein then let loose his grips on Muzaka's shirt, and he asks one more time with a low voice, "Where is he?" His tears finally fell to the floor.

Frankenstein regain his composure, and says, "No one will try to reach me."

"Boss!" Tao stop Frankenstein's walking, and hand out a flashdisk. Frankenstein grabs it harshly as he continues his walking. He storms off from the living room, to his master's room.

Frankenstein kneels beside his master's bed, he lays his head on his crossed hands which placed on the bed, his tears drop, wetting the bed.

After a while, he looks at his hand which holds a flash disk that Tao gave him earlier. He take an electronic device on that room and open the file in the flash disk. It's a voice record. He press the button play.

> —————
> 
> _"Where are those missiles headed to?"_
> 
> _"We're still figuring it out. But judging by the estimated route.. one of them is headed here."_
> 
> _"It's flying over here?!"_
> 
> _"S-so what's going to happen?"_
> 
> _**"Do not fear."** _
> 
> _"Huh? What do you mean, Rai? There's no need for us to fear?"_
> 
> **_"I will not be able to save the destination for another missiles. However, I will stop the missile threatening this place."_ **
> 
> _"What? Rai, you're not saying you're gonna stop that missile, are you?"_
> 
> **_"That is the only way."_ **
> 
> _"Even if nobles are stronger than humans, how are you going to stop a nuclear missile?"_
> 
> _"Wait, let's say you can stop it. But then what will happen to you?"_
> 
> _"What will happen to you?! Why won't you tell us?"_
> 
> _"Rai, are you.. are you going to give up your life to save people?"_
> 
> _"Rai, is that what you're saying?"_
> 
> _"Rai.."_
> 
> **_"Do not let your mourning mar your memories. And my times with all of you were a blessing.."_ **
> 
> _—————_
> 
> _"Lord Muzaka.."_
> 
> _"In the past, I was a failure as a lord. But I could take the lead of our kind thanks to your help. Though I'm not the lord right now, our people need your help. So.."_
> 
> _"Your wish.. is my command."_
> 
> _"That wasn't a command. It was a request. I wish you the best.. for all of you. ....Raizel. I'm all set."_
> 
> **_"Your sacrifice is unnecessary, Muzaka."_ **
> 
> _"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think you can handle this alone in that state, do you? And you're not the only part of the reason why. I wouldn't have butted in if it were impossible to stop the missile in the first place. But what choice do I have here? Billions of humans might die if I don't try."_
> 
> **_"..."_ **
> 
> _"You'll soon get to see the missile. But you must not land an attack on the missile and detonate it. If we have a nuclear explosion in the air, we'll suffer damage no less than the direct impact on earth."_
> 
> **_"I will keep that in mind. Tao. I am counting on you with the rest of the family. And please tell them.. to choose and carry on with the lives their hearts desire.."_ **
> 
> _"Yes, Sir."_
> 
> **_"And tell Frankenstein.. I am sorry."_ **
> 
> _"Yes.. Sir."_
> 
> _"Hey, Raizel. It's been a real pleasure."_
> 
> **_"My soul echoes nothing different."_ **
> 
> _"Here it comes!"_
> 
> _—————_

The static caused by the nuclear missile ended the recording.

Frankenstein couldn't hold his tears anymore, he cried in silence.

Frankenstein could feel the bond that usually is there in his mind is gone, and by the way he felt a sudden pain in his chest when he was still in the desert, he's already certain on the fact that his master is gone. But however, he doesn't want to believe it, there's still a little of hope in his heart.

The exhaustion takeover him, he fell asleep right beside his master's bed.

* * *

—living room—

"Tao, I need to get back to the werewolves territory, so tell Frankenstein my goodbye," said Muzaka as he open the door.

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you." With that, he jumps to the sky and disappeared from anyone's view.

"I need to get back to Lukedonia too," inform Karias. "Do you maybe still want to be here?" ask him to the noble kids.

"We will get back to Lukedonia on a few days," Rael answers Karias.

"I shall leave now."

The remaining people there just give Karias an approval nods, then he left the scene.

* * *

Darkspears aura seeping out from Frankenstein, he's frowning in his sleep.

**_"Raizel is dead because of you."_**

**_"You left him alone to suffer death."_**

**_"You could at least beside him when he died."_**

**_"You said you're a servant? What kind of servant are you, leaving your master die alone?"_**

"Stop it!"

**_"You're regretting it now, aren't you?"_**

**_"End your suffering, Frankenstein."_**

**_"Join us."_**

**_"Join us!"_**

"Stop it! Stop! Shut up!"

* * *

—living room—

"Isn't this his power?"

"Why is it flaring out like this?"

"I think you both forget something crucial here, Regis, Rael."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"His power's seal is dead."

"M?" Takeo glance at M21 at the sudden harsh speaking.

"And now I'm going to check on him just in case he committed a suicide." With that, M21 left the living room.

"Hey! Wait– I'm coming with you!"

"No. You stay here, Tao. Who knows if he gonna attack us."

"That's why I should go with you."

"No. You play an important role in this house and you don't have a fast regenerative ability."

"...."

"I'll come with you."

"Seira?" Well, of course, Rael is worrying Seira.

"Fine."

M21 and Seira are going upstairs, looking for Frankenstein by the trail of his power.

"This is Sir Raizel's room," state Seira.

 _Knock knock_. "No answer," state M21, then he creak the door open slowly.

".... He's sleeping."

"He's having a nightmare," said Seira when she looks his frowning face.

"Are we going to wake him up? He's exhausted. But his nightmare and his power..."

"We better discuss it with the other."

M21 nods in agreement.

* * *

"So?" asks Tao.

"He's sleeping."

"Sleeping?" repeat Tao.

"But he's having nightmares, that's why his power is flaring out," explain Seira.

"So, should we wake him up or not?" Takeo asks.

"He's having nightmares, so yes, we should," Rael give his opinion.

"But he's exhausted. Humans need sleep," stated Regis.

"I'm agree with Rael," said Tao, "I think we should wake him up. His power could've just swallow him if we don't wake him up."

M21's eyes widened at Tao's words. "Then we really should wake him up."

"Anyone will come with me?"

"I will," said Rael, to the others surprise.

"Well, then."

* * *

_Knock knock_. Knocking door is just formalities, M21 still open the door on his own. Well, Frankenstein is asleep.

"Boss?" he try to call Frankenstein.

No answer. So he touch Frankenstein, just touching one finger promptly on his shoulder then backed off, in case the darkspears reacted and attack him.

Nothing happened. So he's bolder now, touching his palms to Frankenstein shoulder and shake him a bit.

"Frankenstein?"

Slowly, Frankenstein open his eyes, and look at him.

"Oh, M21. Thank you."

"..For?"

"For waking me up. ...My powers, isn't it? That make you come to wake me up?"

"..Yes. Your power is flaring out just now."

"Ahh.. now that the seal is gone, I can't even think clearly," sighed Frankenstein as he massages his temple.

"We'll take our leave, then."

Frankenstein just send a glance and nods to them before the door's closed again.

He raised his hands to wipes off the tears, smile mockingly to himself as he says, "This is so unlike me," when he stares at his now wet-by-tears hands.

"I could do this 820 years ago, so do I now." There's a pause before he start talking to himself again, "Well, I supposed it's different when now you can't feel anything that keep you sane."

Frankenstein decided to go out from the room, a short nap he just had had erase a bit of his exhaustion, even though it's disturbed in the middle.

* * *

To his pleasant, the nobles are not in the living room, only those modified humans.

"Boss?"

"Take care of things here for me. I have somewhere to go," he said to those modified humans. "Come here, Tao."

Tao only obeying him, not knowing what he'll do. Frankenstein put his right hand to Tao's right shoulder then move it to his left shoulder, make an inaugurate moves.

"Now, you're the official chairman of Ye Ran."

"Wh-what?"

"You hear me," said Frankenstein then he sighed. "I have to go to the Union, I leave all things here to you all. Of course, you still can contact me."

"Are you.. leaving now?"

"Like, now, right now? 'Cause you sound like that."

Frankenstein smiles to them, "No. I'll be leaving in a few days. I need to teach you how to handle the school first, making sure you could do it well."

He could sense the gloom hovering the three modified humans. "I won't be long there. Like.. a week, maybe? I don't know. There's billions of data there. One thing I could guarantee you, I'll come back as fast as I can."

"You don't have to, boss. Take your time there, so you can understand those data better."

He smiles at Takeo's answer. "Thank you."

* * *

—school, a few days later—

"Shinwoo! Ikhan! Hurry up!"

"We made it!"

"Ack!"

"Shinwoo Han, I almost came in late because of you! When I wake you up, I want you to wake up!"

"Aww, come on! We made it!"

"Shut it!" Ikhan kicks Shinwoo.

"Aww!"

"Don't you dare aww me!"

"Seriously, how many times do you.. just get you're rear ends to class! You think crossing the gate puts you in the safe zone?! Wanna try running a few laps before getting in? Huh?"

"No, Sir!"

"Tsk.."

* * *

Three nobles watching the children from the school rooftop.

"Are you sure you want to leave like this?" Rael asks.

"Yes, we should return now."

* * *

"Are they returning today?" Takio asks.

"Yup."

"...Looks like things will get lonely for us."

"..."

"Where's Tao? He was already gone before sunrise."

"Well, today's the day."

"Oh, so are we going to see the new chairman today?"

"I believe that's what kept him busy since yesterday."

"He's been complaining about how he got entrusted with everything about this school, but he appears to be enjoying himself running the school."

M21 sighs in agreement.

* * *

"Guys, do you remember to whom that seat belongs to?"

"I thought that seat was always empty."

"Really? But then why is it empty?"

"Beats me. For some reason, I don't remember why."

"I heard Mr. Chairman –the ex-chairman– wanted that seat empty."

"Is that so?"

"Is there something we don't know about that seat?"

"Hmm.."

"Speaking of which, I don't remember since when that seat was left empty."

"Me neither.."

As usual, Shinwoo is sleepy, Ikhan using his laptop, while Yoona and Suyi are writing on their notebooks.

Yoona is the first one notices there's a movement on the seat they're talking about this morning.

"Rai.. is that you?" Hearing the question from Yoona, the other three kids around that seat turn their back to see.

The being on that seat nods with a smile.

The four kids tears up, and rush to his seat to hug him.

"Rai!"

* * *

—Union base—

Frankenstein and the third elder are standing in front of the supercomputer.

"Bring me all the data you've been collecting at the Union. I need every last bit of the data.."

"Yes, Sir."

"Hopefully, I'll get to something once I get my hands on all the data.. including what exactly happened to my master.."

 _Beep_. Frankenstein's earpiece beeping, alerting him that someone is trying to contact him.

"Yes?" he answers curiously. What kind of information will he receive, as the only one who has access to the comms is the households.

_"It's me, Tao."_

Frankenstein could read a sort of emergency tone in his voice. "What is it, Tao?"

_"Sir Raizel is back."_

"What do you mean?" Frankenstein furrowing his eyebrows, not trusting it fully, but the hope in his heart is already growing.

_"He's back! Sir Raizel is back! He's.. alive! He is attending class today. I've just found out when I feel such a great presence, and then when I decided to check cctvs, he's in his seat!"_

Frankenstein's eyes widen at Tao's rambling explanation, and he closes the conversation, "I'll be there soon."

"Third elder, I trust the matter here to you, there's a sort of emergency, so I have to go back."

"Yes, Sir."

And with that, Frankenstein is going as fast as he could to get home.

* * *

—house—

It's already dark when he finally arrives at his home, and even before he touch the handle of the door, the door is already opened, revealing Tao. 

"He's on the couch, as usual." And with that he left them alone, no one is in the living room except for Raizel and Frankenstein.

And so does Frankenstein walks inside, Raizel is sipping tea while closing his eyes, as the usual day.

Frankenstein find his eyes teary and his voice trembling when he asks, "Master?"

"I am no longer your master, Frankenstein. Our blood pact is broken off when I die."

Frankenstein widen his eyes, and his thoughts are running. 'Die? So he did die? Then how is he alive now? Is this just another hallucination of me? What if—'

Frankenstein thoughts cut off as Raizel continues his saying, "Of course, we can always make the new blood pact if you want."

He kneels as he says, "I am willing, Master. But.. would you like to tell me, how are you alive?" Frankenstein try to make he doesn't sounds like doubt his master.

"I would," Raizel pauses with a sigh, "As you may ever heard, Frankenstein, nobles are eternal."

"So you're alive?"

"I did _die_ , Frankenstein. That's why our pact is broken. You.. might ever heard of phoenix's legends. When a noble die, they will reborn. This, only happens when the said noble didn't have any heir."

"And you have the memories from the life before?"

"Not all of them. Only the important parts."

There's silence between them, Frankenstein's still thinking of what Raizel has just said. What part of memories he still had?

"But it seems all the time after I met you for the first time is all important to the old me."

Frankenstein raised his head in content, "So you remember it all?"

"I do." This time, Raizel smiles, and Frankenstein sees it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, actually I use my theories in this fic.  
> That all nobles are eternal, if they die, they just reborn. But the eternal life have terms: they don't have any heir, they don't wanna die (deliberately die/kill themselves), and not forced to eternal sleep by the noblesse and lord.
> 
> p.s. Muzaka is alive probably because Raizel protect him/he got it under control alone by himself.
> 
> p.s.s. Wait. Is that means Raizel is serious when he said "Your sacrifice is unnecessary, Muzaka." ?


End file.
